


kiss me hard before you go

by zhennie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarette Kiss, M/M, Working Overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhennie/pseuds/zhennie
Summary: Chikage stepped forward, his hand cupping Itaru’s jaw and holding him still as he leaned in, the unlit cigarette in his mouth touching the lit one in Itaru’s mouth.They held like that for a moment, and then Chikage pulled back, exhaling as he pulled his now lit cigarette out of his mouth.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	kiss me hard before you go

There was something unspeakably eerie about an empty office building. 

Maybe it was the empty desks lined up in a row, or the way footsteps sounded when they were the only ones that echoed down the hall. No matter how many times Itaru stayed late, he always ended up startling himself, whether it was when the automatic lights turned off, or when he dropped something and the clatter of it echoed in the empty room. 

Itaru glanced at his phone as it vibrated--three new messages in the Mankai LIME chat, and his SP had refilled. It was 8 PM. Well, now was as good a time as any to take a break. He pushed back from his chair, letting out a deep sigh, and groaning as his bones protested at his standing up. Man, it really sucked to be unathletic  _ and _ old at the same time. 

As he made his way down the hall, the game took most of Itaru’s attention--the nice thing about not having anyone around was that he didn’t need to hide as he played. The hall lights flicked on in succession as Itaru made his way down the hall, as if illuminating a path for him, and he followed that path, which led him to the stairwell, and then up to the roof of the office building.

It was cool outside, colder and breezier at this height, and Itaru shivered, just a little. SP successfully dispatched and recharging, he made his way over to the railing, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, shaking one out in a deft, practiced motion and sticking it into his mouth before lighting it up. The smell was familiar, the feel and taste of it in his mouth something Itaru associated with his work life. He always only seemed to smoke on nights like these, when he was alone with his thoughts and ten spreadsheets.

“There you are, Chigasaki.” Itaru turned at the voice, to see Chikage emerging from the stairwell door. He’s dressed casually, clearly having gone home already, lucky bastard. 

“Oh, Senpai,” Itaru said with a little surprise, “what are you doing back here?” His cigarette drooped from where it dangled between his fingers, as Chikage stepped out into the night, holding up the bag in his hand.

“I brought you dinner,” Chikage replied, “you haven’t eaten yet, have you?” 

“Hm? That’s unexpectedly kind of an unromantic senpai like you,” Itaru said. 

“Aren’t I always kind?” Chikage shot back, stepping out towards Itaru. Itaru pulled the cigarette back to his mouth, taking a long drag from it again. Chikage’s eyes flickered to it, before returning back to Itaru’s face. 

“Want one too?” Itaru pulled the pack out of his pocket again, offering it to Chikage. To his surprise, Chikage did take one, holding it with the practiced ease that Itaru had come to expect out of everything his cheat character Senpai did. 

“Ah, hold on, I have a light too,” Itaru added, sticking his own lit cigarette between his lips as he fumbled with putting the pack away and pulling out the lighter. But before he could, he was startled, as Chikage stepped forward, his hand cupping Itaru’s jaw and holding him still as he leaned in, the unlit cigarette in his mouth touching the lit one in Itaru’s mouth. 

They held like that for a moment, and then Chikage pulled back, exhaling as he pulled his now lit cigarette out of his mouth.

“Eat your dinner,” Chikage said, holding the bag out to Itaru, “and then wrap up. The work will still be here tomorrow.” 

“Ehh,” Itaru made a noise of complaint, but took the bag obediently, and pulled out the bento box that was in it--curry, the Director must have cooked dinner tonight. There was something different about the way it smelled, though--maybe she had tried something new? Itaru sniffed at it curiously, not quite sure.

“Are you going to wait for me to finish, Senpai?” Itaru asked instead, still examining the curry like that could unlock its secrets.

“If you finish fast enough,” Chikage replied, surprising Itaru, “hurry up, though, or I’ll leave you here.”

He put the cigarette to his lips again, inhaling deep, and Itaru watched, as the smoke he exhaled curled up like a message being sent out into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> kuro showed me the cigarette kiss from the hypnosis mic pv and was like 'this, but chikaita', and i was like 'gdi, i guess i'm making this happen.'
> 
> chikage absolutely made itaru that curry.
> 
> title from lana del rey's summertime sadness. thank you to lily and kuro as always.


End file.
